


Pocket Guardian-France

by DevinelyIntervened



Series: Pocket Guardians [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: Originally posted on deviant art. The URL will be posted in the beginning notes if anyone is interested in going there to read it. I have been given permission for this to be posted on my account.You once thought yourself to be plain. But your life takes a drastic turn for the weird side when you come into possession of a seemingly innocent good luck charm with a big personality.
Series: Pocket Guardians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707634
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Pocket Guardian as written by RussianLilly  
> (If the link doesn't work, copy/paste URL: https://www.deviantart.com/russianlilly13/art/Pocket-Guardian-553829261?ga_submit_new=10%3A1490863608&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1 )

I sighed as I locked the doors to my apartment. Why did I sigh? Well, my sister was dragging my out somewhere when I had only a few hours of sleep. I didn't like the idea, but I would do anything for my sister. I stuck the key into the pocket of my sweatshirt, seeing as I didn't carry a purse. People have asked about that before and I tell them all the same thing: I don't need a purse because I can carry everything I need in my pockets. It got to the point in high school that I was checked by teachers routinely because I would put all sorts of stuff in my pockets. The items ranged from innocent things like erasers and pencils all the way to multi-purpose tools and pocket knifes. I would never have used them on a person, but they did a real good job of keeping the bullies away. Now that I think about it-

My inner monologue was cut of by the weight of a body on my back. I fell face first into the grass and winced as I felt my keys dig into my stomach. I looked over at my attacker when I couldn't roll over and smiled, seeing it was just my sister.

"Geez Nicole, are you trying to kill me? my keys just about went through my gut." I felt them move off of me and I stood, only to be wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so awesome to see you, (name)! I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving!"

I gave the most blatant look of annoyance I could muster in my groggy state. "That was last week."

They let go with a laugh and took a deep breath of the precious air my body sorely needed. It took me a moment to realize Nicole was talking and was completely lost when I tried to catch up. After ten seconds I gave up, simply nodding and mumbling assurances that I was listening when they motioned at me. It turns out that Nicole walked here, as usual, and I almost groaned at the thought of driving in my cramped little car again. As we squeezed in I was able to grab their attention long enough to find out that our destination was the Activity Center at the local Collage. That made me uneasy since I wasn't a very social person to begin with, but I bit my tongue and drove. I drove on auto pilot as Nicole rambled on about something. My disinterest must have shone on my face because I was brought back to reality by a hand being waved in my face.

"(Name)? Earth to (Name)! Did you hear anything I just said?"

I tried to smile and nod, but they weren't convinced if their cocked eyebrow was anything to go by. Nicole sighed and shook her head with a smirk, mumbling something unintelligible as I pulled into the crowded parking lot. My brows furrowed as I took in the sheer number of cars, but Nicole was already out of the vehicle when I tun to question them. She opened my door and practically yanked me out of the car. I barely had time to lock the darn thing! my unease grew as I watched people pour in and out of the giant building.

"Hey Nicole, you mind letting me in on why were here?"

If looked could kill, I would have been fine because her eyes sparkled.

"Did you really forget what today is? Its the Convention!"

My eyes bulged and I felt a cheek splitting smile spread across my face. Every bit of unease I had felt evaporated and left only excitement in its wake and I began dragging my laughing sibling into the building, turning the tables. While I wasn't very social, Anime Conventions were one place that I felt like I belonged.

I pulled her into the building and immediately started going from booth to booth, getting as much free stuff as I could. When you're living on a part-time salary, you take what you can get. I mingled with cosplayers and sat in at my favorite panels. At some point I got separated from my sister and could feel my social anxiety creeping up from the back of my mind. I hurried through the crowd, looking for her. I sometimes called her name when I thought I found her only to realize it wasn't her.I was almost ready to give up and head home when I noticed a small stand in the back of the ballroom. I felt a pull and soon found myself looking at an elderly lady in a black bonnet.

"Welcome my dear. Please, feel free to look around. Let me know if you find something you like." She gave me a kind smile and gestured to the glass display in front of her. I looked in and noticed pocket-sized carvings of little men and women, each of them different. They all had different clothes and expressions.

"What are these?" I looked up at the woman, who gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"I am a wood-carver, and these are people I created. They all are unique, just like you and me, and have hidden secrets. This one may look intimidating," she pointed to a tall one with beige hair and a pink scarf, "but he is loyal to the ones he loves. Where this one may look cute and sophisticated," she pointed to a shorter one with long chocolate hair in a pony tail, "but has a wild temperament. But they all have one thing in common. They protect whoever holds their affections."

"So...they're like little charm dolls." My head spun as I listened to her words and came to my own conclusions. "How much are they?"

She chuckled and nodded, an answer to my statement. As for my question, She gave another kind smile. "Only five dollars."

I grinned. That's the best deal if seen all day! I looked at the figurines before me. I wanted all of them, but I only had enough left for one. After a few moments, my eyes landed on one in particular. I told her that I wanted it and gave her my last five dollars. She packaged the doll in a satin lined box and handed it to me along with a card. I thanked her and walked away. As I did, I looked at the card and noticed that the front was blank. I looked back to the stand only to see it wasn't there anymore. Instead, I saw my sister running toward me.

She tackled me in a hug, repeatedly apologizing and asking if I was okay. I simply nodded and hugged her back. When I was able to pry her off I showed her my newest purchase. I told her what the old woman had told me and she claimed that there was no old woman with a booth. I simply shrugged it off and held the blank card. Or at least, It was blank before.

Now, it showed a name.


	2. Chapter 2

I fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it as my heart seemed to stop for a moment.

“Nicole… What did you say…?”

“Dad’s in the hospital! Rex ran out into the storm and Dad tried to go after him, but a piece of hail his his eye and went straight through his socket! Mom’s on her way to get you, so be ready!”

I hung up the phone and rushed to get my coat and shoes on. As soon as I heard the honk of her horn, I ran out into the storm, a cookie sheet over my head to protect it from the hail. It was a short drive to the hospital, thank the lord, and we ran inside. We went straight to his room where Nicole was already waiting. No doubt she rode with him in the ambulance. I froze when I saw my Dad laying on the bed. 

Bandages covered his face and what looked like a cast was engulfing his head. The doctor came in as Mom was comforting my sister and I pulled him aside. I asked him how bad it was and she sighed, getting the attention of the other two.

“I won't lie, the prognosis isn't good. The hailstone popped his eye and destroyed his retina and Optic Nerve, so even if he makes it, there is no way to restore his sight on that side. However, that's not the worst of it.”

He put up some x-rays on the board and turned it on so we could see. It looked...awful.

“The stone shattered his eye socket and entered the brain cavity. There was extensive damage to this section of the brain and it lodged itself near the brain stem. We had to do surgery to remove the stone before it could begin to melt and flood the cavity with water. He’s currently still under while we monitor his vitals, but the outlooks isn't pleasant. Even if he wakes, he won't be the same. He will have to relearn motor skills and language. And that’s of if he isn’t left paralyzed.”

“You...you said if three times... “ I gulped and he gave us a sad look.

“Few people survive this type on injury. Of the few who do, they almost never wake up. The really lucky ones wake, but are either rendered completely paralyzed or are reduced to an infantile state. His chances for survival are slim and his chance for rehabilitation are almost non-existent. We will do everything in our power to save him, but…”

He trailed off, not really needing to continue. He said he was going to give us some time to think before leaving the room, letting us know a nurse would be by later to speak with us. We sat there for a good long while, looking back and forth between each other and the once invisible man lying broken on the bed. It was then I realized i was crying, hot tears falling down my face and soaking my hands. Nicole came over and gave me a hug, knowing the strong bond I had with him. She spoke in whispers to our Mom, who agreed with whatever she said. I don’t know, I wasn’t listening. 

I moved closer to the bed, taking his hand in mine as I sat there, body shaking with sobs. I don’t know when, but a nurse came in and spoke softly to my Mom, telling her some details about the injury that I didn’t really care about. At some point, Mom came over and sat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention before speaking softly.

“(Name), would you like to stay here with him tonight? The nurse said one of us can stay and Nicole and I thought it should be you.”

I nodded mutely and she let me know she would pick me up in the morning before the two of them gave me a hug and walked out. The world seemed to slug by in small shorts broken up by intervals that i didn’t bother to remember. At some point, though I couldn't recall when, the nurse brought in an extra bed for me to sleep on. I made my way over to it when I felt my body starting to shut down and laid, the sound of the heart monitor lulling me into an uneasy sleep.

I woke in the morning while a nurse was taking notes of his vitals. She smiled when she saw me sit up and greeted me in that...nurse-y way they do. She also let me know the doctor would be in when my Mother came back to give us an update on his status. I nodded and went to the bathroom while she did her thing. I went back over to my Dad once I was done and held his hand until my Mom came into the room. She came over and sat next to me just as the doctor came in.

“Good morning, (Name) and Mrs. (LastName). So, I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is his vitals stabilized during the night, so were going to take him off the sedatives. If he wakes, it still wont be for a while yet. On the other hand, he’s not out of the woods just yet. While his vitals have stabled, his brain hasn’t communicated with the rest of his body. Until it does, we have to keep him on life support.”

It wasn’t the good news we were hoping for, but it was better than what we were afraid of. Mom nodded and looked over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder to let me know it was time to go. I stood and gave my fallen Dad one last wistful look before following my Mom out to her car. She drove me back to my apartment where I could see my bird in the window. I saw him start losing his shit as soon as he spotted my mother's car. She gave me a hug and reassured me she was spending all day at the hospital and would call me if anything changed. I waved as she pulled away and went inside to calm Darwin.

Easier said than done. He was still fretting about my sudden departure yesterday, the power coming on once I did and startling him, his missed dinner AND breakfast, and to top it off he could feel how upset I was. So trying to calm HIM down while he was trying to calm ME down was like trying to swat a bee’s nest with a broom. When I finally got him to stop screaming at me, I sat down on my couch. Now, it was HIS turn. He chirped softly as he sat on my shoulder, gently rubbing his beak against my cheek. 

With no one else around and the comforting trills coming from Darwin, I let my emotions burst. I sobbed openly, burying my face in my hands while my crying wracked my body. Darwin continued his attempts to calm me, moving from my shoulder to my knee to avoid my shaking. Hours went by before my sobs turned into hiccups, leaving me staring at nothing as I laid on my couch. Darwin, once he was sure I wasn't going to break down again, fluttered off somewhere. He came back with my paycheck, nudging my until I took it. He chirped and flew off to the door, sitting on the knob. I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from my aching throat. 

“Get out, huh? Go do something productive. Is that what you're saying? Yeah, you're right. Might take my mind off things.” 

I got up and went to the bathroom to make myself presentable before grabbing my keys and jacket. I checked the charge on my phone before heading out, promising to bring him a treat when I came home for being so wonderful. My first stop was the bank, where I cashed my paycheck and bought a money order to give to my landlord for rent. With that out of the way, I drove off to the pet store to buy a nice treat for Darwin, as promised. I walked in the store and felt eyes on me, but I wrote it off as employees keeping an eye on me. I wasn’t exactly...well dressed today. I did look pretty frumpy.

I felt eyes on me the entire time I roamed the bird aisle, but no matter how many times I looked around I couldn’t see anyone. There wasn’t even an employee pretending to stock the shelves nearby. I wrote it off again and found the seed log I was looking for before paying and heading to my car. Even in my car I felt like I was being watched and now it was feeling pretty creepy. I did NOT need this today. I drove home as fast as I could without breaking the law. I finally managed to escape the feeling once I got home, but my skin was still crawling from the experience. I let out a breath and smiled as Darwin flew in from the living room.

“Well, you were right. I do feel a bit better with all that out of the way. And I remembered my promise!” 

I walked to his bird tree and set up the seed log, along with filling his food and water. He chirped repeatedly in happiness as he pecked at it and I laughed. The happy feeling was short lived, however, as I felt the now familiar eyes gazing at me from somewhere I couldn't see.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran around closing all my blinds. Once all of them were closed, I laid on my couch with a sigh. Darwin fluttered in and sat on the back of the couch, chirping curiously. I chuckled and reached up, letting him nibble my finger.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just...felt like I was being watched. And not by you.” I looked over at my TV and noticed that there was something missing from my coffee table. I sat up and looked around, thinking it had been knocked off. When I couldn’t find it, I turned to my bird.

“Darwin, where did my charm go? I left it on the coffee table last night.” He fluffed up and shook his head as if to say he didn't know either.

I sighed and stood, looking at the time. It had gotten late and I decided to turn in for the night. Not being hungry after what had happened, I decided to skip dinner as I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I blinked a few times when I turned the light on and saw the little wooden figure sitting on the counter.

“How did you…? Did I bring you here?” I set my clothes down and picked it up, turning it over in my hands. Its blue eyes and golden hair were painted so well they almost looked real. “Well, I don't want the steam to warp you.” 

I blinked a few times as I realized I was talking to a piece of wood. I mean, I talked to Darwin all the time, but he could respond! I shook my head and put the figurine in my bedroom before heading back to the bathroom for a shower. I stayed in the hot water, letting it turn my skin red from heat before the water ran cold. I let the cold wash over me for a while as well, only shutting it off when I could hear Darwin throwing a fit out of boredom. I stepped out of the tub and dried my body, wrapping my hair in the towel as I pulled on a nightgown.

Walking out of the bathroom, I got a face full of feathers as Darwin landed on my shoulder. I smiled and pet him before heading to to sit on the couch and watch TV while I waited for any news on the status of my dad. I watched as words and pictures crossed the screen with little interest, paying more attention to Darwin as he chirped back at the newscaster. I smiled softly, gaining a small joy from watching his frustration when the TV wouldn’t respond to him. I felt myself yawn and shifted so I was laying down. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I was so emotionally, mentally, and physically drained that my body wouldn't listen and I ended up drifting off.

*****

I stepped out from behind the velvet curtain, silk shawl draped lazily from my shoulders. I looked around, feeling the pearls hanging from my hair tickle the back of my neck. Where was I? This place looked like it came straight from a fairy tale. I took a step and looked down at myself when I heard the click of a high heel. My pajamas had been replaced by a silk evening gown that looked like something a Disney Princess would wear. It was off-white in color with pearls wrapped around the waist. The gloves on my hands ran up my arms and ended just before the elbow. How much did this cost?

I looked back up at the room before me and saw women dress similarly to me dancing with men dressed in lavish suits. One such man approached me, but he didn't look normal. His figure was blurred as if I was looking at him through dizzy goggles and his face was covered in a mask. The only thing I could make out was his shoulder length golden hair and blue eyes that seemed so familiar. He held his arm out to me, as if he had been waiting patiently for me to come out. I looked from his arm to his warm smile before cautiously taking his offer.

He lead me to the dance floor, taking one of my hands in his and letting his other hand rest on my hip. I put my free hand on his shoulder and he began leading me in a waltz, something I had never done. 

“You’re not as alone as you think you are, ma chère.”

I looked up in shock at the sound of his voice. It was deep and rich, a stark contrast to the soft music that drifted through the massive hall. He was smiling down at me, though the rest of his features were still heavily blurred. Before I could ask what he meant, he continued.

“You are strong, but that strength will not last. When you hit that wall, ma chère, call for me. Then you won't have to be strong alone. We can be strong together.”

He spun me around and dipped me low.

*****

I was shocked awake in a cold sweat by Darwin going absolutely ballistic. I shot up and looked around frantically when I felt something that made my blood run cold. The eyes...I could feel the eyes again. I looked over at the only window in the apartment that didn't have a curtain or blinds: a window on the front door. My eyes widened and I nearly screamed when I saw a dark figure turn away and quickly run out of sight. I stood there shaking as my phone started to ring. It took a moment for my brain to click back into motion and I looked at the caller ID. It was my mother. I snatched up the phone and quickly answered. 

“H-hello? Mom?”

“(Name), we just got news from the hospital. I’m coming over to pick you up in 10 minutes, so be ready. Make sure you feed your bird as well, we may be there a while.”

“O-okay, I’ll be ready.”

“Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“....No, I’m alright. For now. I’ll see you soon.”

I hung up before she could ask another question. I didn’t want to freak Mom out right when we finally had news about Dad’s condition. I quickly changed clothes and filled Darwin’s food bowl. Darwin, for his part, seemed to know what was going on as he landed on my shoulder He gave me a comforting nuzzle before fluttering over to his tree. I said goodbye to him before heading out the door when I heard my Mom’s horn. As I passed the door, I noticed the figurine sitting in the window, looking out. Now, I know for a FACT I did not leave him there. I decided I would worry about it later before rushing outside.

I nearly jumped into Mom’s car, still shaking from the incident that just happened. She looked over at me, questions in her eyes, but she kept them to herself as she drove down the road. I looked into the back seat, expecting to see Nicole, but raised my brows when I found it empty. I asked where she was and Mom told me she had stayed at the hospital when she brought me home this morning. I nodded, settling into the seat. I tensed when I felt eyes on me again, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had hit. I looked into the mirror and saw a figure retreating out of the radius of the street light. I started shaking again and was glad when we left my street behind. I had a feeling that my happiness was going to be short-lived though.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Mom seemed to be moving in slow motion and my brows furrowed. I wanted to ask her to hurry up, but something in her expression told me that would be a bad idea. So instead I forced myself to slow down. She took my hand as we walked up to the doors, giving it a slight squeeze. I felt a lead weight start to drop in my gut at this action. The last time she did that was when Grandpa...I pushed the thought from my mind, focusing instead on keeping my pace steady. Left foot, right foot...left foot, right foot…

Nicole was in the waiting room, waiting for us. When she saw me, she ran up and gave me a tight hug, which I eagerly returned. It was more comforting than anything she could say. Together, the three of us walked up to Dad’s room where a doctor was waiting. He greeted us solemnly and had us sit down before breaking the news to us.

“I'm sorry, but Mr. (Lastname) has slipped into a Coma.”


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down while the doctor spoke, feelinging as if my legs would give out if I didn't. 

“What do you mean he slipped into a coma? Why weren't we contacted before?” Mom was angry, though I could tell she was as scared as I was.

“He slipped under suddenly, without warning, His brain had just started to send signals to the rest of his system, but then immediately he went under. We’re not sure why he did, but we have suspicions it had to do with the damage from the hailstone. We are still looking for information.”

She sighed and looked over to me, trying to get a read on how I was doing. She must have seen something because she motioned Nicole over to me before continuing her argument with the doctor. I looked over at Nicole, not really seeing her as she lead me over to our Dad. She sat me down in the chair next to his bed and had me take his hand. I looked up at her again and she smiled, telling me to talk to him. I looked back down at him.

“Hey Dad...It’s me, (Name). I don't know if you can hear me, but...please come home…” I could feel tears welling up and spilling over “Please Dad...get better and come home…”

I sat there for what felt like hours, just repeating ‘come home’ to my dad over and over, before the doctor came and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as he said it was time to leave so he could move my dad to a room better equipped to handle coma patients. I looked at my Dad one more time, telling him goodbye as my Mom ushered me out the door. I tried to look back again, but she held my head against her as she walked.

I knew I looked like a disaster, eyes red and puffy and cheeks tearstained, but at this point I didn't care. The ride home was a silent hell as I sat there, staring out the window. I barely even registered when we pulled up to my apartment. Nicole walked me to the door and asked if I wanted her to stay with me, but I shook my head. I wanted to be alone so I could cry without being comforted.

She nodded and gave me a hug before heading back to the car so Mom could drive her home. I waited until they were out of sight before turning to unlock my door. As I did, I froze. Under the glow of the evening street lights, I saw a now familiar figure creep out of sight. Fear joined the many emotions coursing through my body as I rushed inside, locking my door and hurrying to put some paper, towels, anything over the window on my door. Darwin was asleep, only blinking his eyes open to see I was home before settling back onto his tree.

Once I felt like no one could see me, I let my back slide down the door until I hit the floor. I could feel every emotion I had been holding back at the hospital bubble up from my chest and into my throat before a long, loud cry escaped my mouth. I slammed my head back against the door, startling Darwin awake as I let out cry aver cry of anguish. I could barely hear anything over my own sobs as Darwin fluttered over, landing on the doorknob and trilling as he tried to calm me. 

In my grief over my Dad and fear of the man haunting me, another thought cut through the cloud of my mind. I was alone. I had sent Nicole home with Mom, so there was no one here with me. There was no one there to protect me from the figure haunting my house, no one here to protect me from my own feelings of grief. No one here to comfort me other than Darwin, who wouldn’t get close until my wailing stopped. I was completely alone.

‘You're not alone…’

I jumped, looking around is fear as I heard a voice, deep and rich. I was afraid the man stalking me had gotten into my house, but the only thing I could see was my little charm sitting on the floor in front of me. I picked it up and looked into its blue eyes before holding it to my chest. Even though it was just a little wooden charm, I couldn’t help but feel a bit safer with it close to me.

‘(Name)...call for me…’

I looked around again, starting to shake as I tried to find the source of the voice. 

“P-please…”

‘Call for me…’

I suddenly remembered the dream. The voice I heard was so familiar to me now...I looked down at the little charm in my hands and recognized its blue eyes. I felt my heart thud against my chest as the name on that card filled my thoughts. It seemed stupid but…

“Francis, please...I don't want to be alone!”

My vision was filled with white and I had to close my eyes. I felt arms circle me as I was lifted off the floor and set in somebody's lap. My vision cleared and I found myself no longer holding that little doll. Instead, I was sitting in the lap of a man with golden blond hair and chin stubble. He pressed my face into his shoulder as he wrapped me in a gentle hug and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him as I started sobbing again.

“It’s alright, ma chère. You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed in his arms, crying into his shoulder until I could barely feel my eyes anymore. I shook as I let my body relax, feeling him gently rock back and forth. Despite the fact that I didn't know who was holding me, I felt safe. I felt comfortable, warm, and protected. I let my body relax more as I felt my mind start to shut down, my limbs getting heavy. I was barely aware of the soft trilling of Darwin and the deep, melodic humming of the man holding me as I drifted off into a dark dreamless sleep.

It felt like no time had passed when I opened my eyes, but I was no longer in front of my door. I was laying in my bed, still dressed in what I had been wearing at the hospital. I was tucked in with Darwin perched in his usual spot on the headboard. I groaned as I sat up, feeling my head start to throb. I heard Darwin wake up behind me, softly chirping as he fluttered to my shoulder. I gave him a head scratch before the smell of something wonderful caught my attention. I felt a pang of fear, fear that the man who had been haunting me had somehow gotten in, before I remembered what had happened before I fell asleep. 

I got up and headed to the door. With the wonderful smell in the air, I figured that he was in the kitchen. I tiptoed to the doorway and shushed Darwin before peaking inside. Standing at the counter mixing a bowl of what looked like cream was a taller man with golden, shoulder length hair that was tied back at the base of his neck. He was wearing an apron that I had for the few times I would bake over a simple white shirt and a pair of blue slacks. I looked up at him as he set down the bowl, turning to the oven and looking inside. He had deep blue eyes, the same ones I had danced with in my dream and stubble all across his chin. I gulped, feeling nervous until Darwin chirped and flew over to his tree. The man looked up curiously with a small hum, smiling when he saw me. 

“Good morning, ma chère. I didn't expect you to wake for at least another hour. How are you feeling?”

I had a million questions burning in my head, but he seemed to know this and raised a hand to quiet me.

“I know you have questions, and I will answer them the best I can. But first, you need good food and a hot shower. So while I make breakfast, you go ahead and take care of the second bit.”

I wanted to argue, but I knew he was right. I felt like I had a three inch crust on my cheeks from when I had been crying and I could feel a rash starting from sleeping in the clothes I had been wearing for nearly twenty-four hours now. So I simply nodded and went back to my room to get a change of clothes before heading for the bathroom. The shower was short, simply washing the dirt from my body and changing my clothes before heading back to the kitchen.

The table was already set and there was a plate of what looked like crepes in the middle. The man was hanging the apron on its hook as I slipped into one of the chairs. He turned and smiled as he sat down across from me. Once again, he raised a hand to head off my questions the moment I opened my mouth.

“Eat first. Then I will answer any questions you have.” He gave me a knowing smile that had me looking away bashfully.

I put a couple crepes on my plate and grabbed a glass of milk before taking an experimental bite. My eyes widened as a wonderful flavor exploded across my tongue. It was one of the best things I had ever tasted! I ate the first one quickly, realizing just how hungry I was, before glancing up to see if he was eating as well. He was eating, taking slow bites of his food as if this was something he was used to. Once I finished the first one, I took a drink to wash it down and slowed down on the second one. I looked up at him properly, waiting for him to finish the bite he was chewing before speaking.

“So...your name is Francis, right?” He gave an affirmative nod and set his fork down. “How did you...turn human? You were just a doll before.”

“Good question.” He chuckled and rested his arms on the table. “What do you know of magic? And don't say ‘it’s fake’ because we both know that’s not what I mean.” I thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind other than what I had read in story books.

“Well...nothing, I guess. I haven’t seen anything I couldn’t explain and the only time I’ve ever read about it is in fictional stories.” This seemed to please him, as he smiled and gave a small chuckle.

“I am not surprised. So let's start with a simple explanation. Magic, as you know through books, is not real. However, magic itself is as plentiful as the water you drink. It is not as simple as having it or not having it. It is like the air around you: always there no matter where you are, but not always usable. For example, wind can provide an infinite amount of energy, but only someone who can build a windmill or turbine can harvest it. Are you with me so far?”

“I think so. Like, magic is a resource that only those in the know can harvest and use.” I felt a bit lost, but was glad when he nodded. “Ok, I can get behind that. It’s a little hard to wrap my head around, but we can come back to it later. Are you someone who can use magic?”

He shook his head. “No, but I was created by someone who could. The woman who sold me to you, she is known by magic users as The Creator. She uses the magic around her to set up what’s called a ‘trigger charm’. She will create a vessel, such as a wooden doll, to hold the magic then set up a condition that must be met in order for the magic to trigger. For example, the trigger for the magic that created me was you needing me. When you called out for me, not just with your voice, the condition was met and the magic was allowed to do what it was meant to: grant me a body.”

My head spun with all this new information. I let out a sigh and sat back in my chair, thinking. “So, if none of this had happened, what would that do to you?”

“I would remain a charm, granting you a bit of good luck. Even now, I can switch back to a charm whenever you wish me to. But now, I have some questions of my own.” I looked over at him quizzically as his expression turned somber. “What happened to cause you such sorrow? You didn't take me with you when you when you left either time.”

I felt a pang in my heart and tears gathered in my eyes as I told him everything. The hailstorm, my Dad’s injury, the doctors' words...I didn't leave anything out. I even told him about the man that was haunting me, showing up out of the corner of my eye and peeking at me through any window he could find. At some point during my story I started crying again and he scooped me up, sitting me in his lap and he let me cry. He didn't say anything, but to be honest he really didn’t need to. Him just being there was comfort enough. Once I calmed down a bit, he set me back on my chair and kneeled in front of me. 

“Ma chère, while I do not want to give you false hope, I also do not want to see you living in despair. So I want you to think about something for me. Yes, he is in bad condition and things do not look very promising, but he is not dead. He stabilized and is healing, although very slowly. Yes he is in a coma, but that is not a permanent state of being. Even if the chance of recovery is so small that it is a speck of light in a world of darkness, I want you to cling to that hope. Hold tight and never let it go, for he will also let go. So long as you have hope, the chance for a happy ending is much greater than without it.”


End file.
